The Last Biohazard
by Onkwehonwe Kashatstenhshera
Summary: It started on an island in the South Pacific. Then it spread. This was supposed to be Chris Redfield's retirement from the BSAA but new bioweapons and old enemies from the past have once again put him and all of the other Raccoon City survivors in the midst of a new outbreak. Who will be the last ones standing and who will fall? Pairings may vary. M for Content.


_2018_

 _Manawatawhi, South_ _Pacific_

He sat at a bar downing a shot. He was on an island resort that was technically under both New Zealand and Australian jurisdiction since it was halfway between the two places. The Eastern part of the island was New Zealand's jurisdiction while Western Manatawawhi was under Australian jurisdiction. He was in the Eastern side on the coast.

It was a vacation here and he was supposed to be relaxing but so far he'd been drinking. Too much, in fact. He wanted to quit cause of Piers but his memories of 2013 were still there and he didn't want to remember anything. Chris set down the shot glass looking down with guilt. This was a BSAA retreat and so a lot of the team members were having a good time for once. He'd only had four drinks but as sick as he had gotten the last time, he didn't want to start again.

"You've gotta stop doing this to yourself, Captain. It's been four years. You have to move on," Piers said to him. He was in his BSAA fatigues while Chris was in a Hawaiian shirt. "You didn't drink this hard when you thought Jill was gone, did you?"

"I did for a while," Chris answered. "And I'm not your Captain anymore. Don't call me that," He said gruffly. "I couldn't have come with you. You know that."

"You're not here..." Chris groaned. "But I am, partner. I'm always with you. You may choose not to see it but I'm here."

Chris chuckled. "Had to be you, huh? Not Finn?"

"No. You may not have forgiven yourself for that yet either but my death weighs more heavily on you. Neither one should. Finn knew the risks. And I made a choice. As for me, i'll be with you until you don't need me."

"You're not really here. You're just a part of my mind."

"Maybe. But I knew you as much as you knew you. So give me some credit."

"Look, Piers, I'm retired. I'm leaving that life behind. I'm not going back to it."

"Don't kid yourself, Chris. You're a soldier. It doesn't matter how much you change the battlefield, change the units. The Air Force, S.T.A.R.S., the BSAA. You were born to fight."

Chris walked away from the bar after paying his tab. "You're not really here, Piers. You're gone."

He was wearing what could only be described as a sailor outfit, though a bit strange for a beach, it was somewhat appropriate given that he was on vacation. His bones ached with age. He was nearly 45 years old. He had grown weary of fighting. This was his retirement, after all.

Jill approached him. The woman wore a bikini with green cups covering her bosoms as well as a similiarly colored ocean gren bikini bottom. "Chris, come on, we should go for a swim," She urged. "It's your retirement!"

She looked breath taking. She wore a greenish blue bikini and bikini top with glitter on them. Sheva wore a leopard print bikini. They both looked good. Jill was in her forties, forty two to be exact but still looked like she was in her 30's and honestly could have given wome n in their 20's a run for their money. Her scars were still visible above her breasts but she had learned to not be self conscious about them. She wore her scars from battle with pride. As far as Sheva, the 31 year old also looked breathtaking her ebony skin somewhat darker in the hot sun.

"You coming for a swim, partner?" Asked Sheva. "I don't know...I heard tht the sealife in this country are poisonous everywhere except for one spot off the northern coast. Jill chuckled. "That's in Australia...you'l be fine..."

He was soon following the two women in and Jill splashed him. "You're gonna regret that!" He warned. He pulled her underwater dunking her. She pulled him with her but then she kicked free surfacing. Her hair was wet and matted and she spat water out. "That's not funny...I got water up my nose..."

"You look good wet, Jill..."

She blushed slightly. "Shut up..."

He then grabbed Sheva pulling her underwater and she gasped coming up "Oh that does it!" She declared and she and Jill tag teamed him forcing him under water. He held his breath and as he was underwater, he couldn't help but admire them. Their shapely legs, their toned abdomens and their clavage. Their backs, and their bottoms. He finally was let up. "Had enough?" Jill teased. "Yeah...for now...you win...ladies take the win..."

They swam around for a while as did other people who were beach patrons. There were tons of BSAA members. Barry had been swimming before an now h was up on the dock sunbathing. A rookie BSAA agent, a young Native American named Corwin Moriarty , a man of about six four, who was broad shouldered and barrel chested with reddish brown skin, a crew cut and , brown eyes was running along the dock getting ready to jump when he accidentally knocked over a can of Budweiser next to Barry. His mouth dropped open at his mistake. "I'm sorry, sir..."

Barry told him, "Well, now you gotta get me another one..."

"You're an asshole, Barry," Moita, who wore a pink bikini and a black top for it, remarked. She was there with her dad as was Claire supposed to be today for the retirement party. They were expecting her in about an hour. "Mouth, young lady..." He warned. "Dad, you didn't have to do that to him."

He returned with a beer saying, "This is the kind you were drinking, right, sir?"

He chuckled and said, "Look kid, I was just breaking your balls. That wasn't my beer. It was somebody else's. Somebody with good taste in beer...but I was getting light," He held up his empty beer can shaking it with only a small swish indicating there were a few drops left.

Rebecca was there too wearing a green bikini. Carlos was also there and so was Josh. Josh swam up. "How have you been Chris?"

"I've been okay. Just preparing for the inevitable. I'll be glad to e done with all the paperwork and the debriefing and all the other headaches that go with it. How about you?"

"I am good. My oldest is in college finally. He had enrolled at Nairobi's university.."

"That's good to hear. College can be a hell of a thing. It feels like just yesterday Claire was in college."

"Where is she by the way?" Asked Rebecca as she swam on her back doing backstrokes. "I haven't seen her here yet. Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Yeah, she might be running late. Me and her have been all over the world, wherever the job takes us but this isn't somewhere we've been before."

"The closest you've been to here in the south pole..." Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. That place was hell. Antarctica...it wouldn't have even been infected if there'd never been people there to start with,"

Sheva insisted, "You might want to try and forget about work. your job is over. The war will go on but there will be other soldiers. It's time fort yu to pass the torch."

"I know..." He admitted as they got out and got ready to eat since the barbecue was ready. "It's just that I'm gonna go crazy trying to find a way to keep busy now that I'll be done. I could look for a new job to pass the time but that sort of defeats the purpose of retirement, doesn't it?"

"You've worked enough years in your life, old buddy. You've faced too much wear and tear in this line of work. Plus your time with S.T.A.R.S. that can take its toll."

"Hey, when are we gonna have your retirement party, old man? You're damn near pushing sixty and still going when you don't need to."

"Hey! I resent that, I haven't been on the job as long as you," He reminded him. "At least not the BSAA so believe it or not, this old dog still has a few good years left in him. Remember, a lot of this time you and Jill were out raiding ghost ships and hunting blondes in Africa, I wasn't doing much. I was bored of my ass in my downtime but mostly all I had time to do was be a father. Speaking of which when are you gonna settle down and have kids? You're getting old too partner. Difference between me and you is I settled down a long time ago."

He then turned to Jill and asked, "When you gonna give my boy a baby?" Jill blushed saying, "I think you've had a little too much to drink, Barry."

"Hey, if anybody's gonna be Jill's papacito it's gonna be me," Carlos said from behind rubbing his hand on the skin on her back. She chuckled. "Always a horn dog. You never changed."

"That's what you love about me, mamacita..."

Just then, somebody cried out in theh water screaming. A Caucasian male with sandy blonde hair and a hairy chest and green swim trunks screamed in pain flailing in the water. Chris ran over to him as the man convulsed and shook and then his head went underwater. Pretty soon, the two women that were with him, a dark skinned black woman with straight jet black hair in a blue bikini and a skinny build, plus a tall leggy red headed Caucasian woman, both started showing the same reaction/ They collapsed. Chris ran up grabbing the first one h e could get to. The woman in blue. Her felt a shock as he touched her. "Jesus...! They were electrocuted!" He cried out as soon as he regained his composure.

"What's going on?!" Sheva cried out. "Electrocuted how?!"

Emergency services arrived and started to take people away in ambulances. They each got dressed. They looked to see a few people had also been stung by stingrays. "I thought this was a safe area for swimming what the hell happened?!" Chris asked a local lifeguard of Maori descent, a tall muscular brown skinned man with tattoos on his neck and arms who wore a red t shirt and red trunks. "This area has been free of stingrays for a long time, mate I don't know what happened but as we were dragging some of the people awaY I saw something swimming around in there. Something that didn't look like it belonged..."

Chris made his way back to the water after retrieving his Sig P226. "What the hell is going on here?" He got to the water. He spotted somebody under water having sank. The person was a young man of Koori descent, a dark skinned Aborigine, from Australia with long blondish brown hair. He had a narrow and skinny frame. He was not moving and had drowned. Chris put his pistol on the ground and went in to get the young man. He swam down to the bottom. The water was not too deep but not shallow either. It was ten feet down to the bottom but it was more than enough to drown in. Chris grabbed him.

He surfaced and as he was down there he saw what was down there. He couldn't see too far but it had darted out in front of him as he had retreved the young man. He was getting to the shore and was almost out of the water when he felt electricity surge through him and he fell over dropping the young man in the sand. "Ahhhh!" He cried out Jill ran up to him. "Chris!" She helped him and he looked like he might lose consciousness. He weakly rose to his feet. He grabbed his Handgun and aimed in the water waiting. He fired off three shots. The bullets did not hit it as it went under water.

"Chris, what is it?" Asked Jill. He groaned saying, "An Albinoid...they were at the Rockfort Island facility Claire was being held in..."

Jill's blue eyes widened. "What are they doing here? I thought they were discontinued..."

"I don't know...but I can't hit it like this..I only see one of them but there could be more..I have to go back in...Jill...I want you to get your gun out...keep it ready to shoot. I'm going to go get that thing and bring it to the surface."

Jill tried to stop him. "No, that's not a good idea!"

Chris replied, "I know. But it's the only idea."

He went back in with his knife ready and he began to get fureher out and he began to dive down. He saw the thing coming towards him and all though the motion was slower under water and he knew death was almost certain, he plunged the blade into its body. He saw blood darken what little light there was under water and he grabbed the thing and it let off an electric charge just as he brought it up to the surface. Jill fired her Sig P226. She hit the thing nine times. It flailed around in the water and she fired off the rest of the fifteen round magazine. She looked to see that Chris was not moving. She swam out to get him. "Chris!"

He was unconscious. She brought him to the shore crying out, "Stay with me!" She began to give him CPR. She got the water to get coughed up from him and he hacked up coming back to life and he looked at her weakly saying, "Jill..." His eyes then rolled back in his head and he fainted his back and his head hitting the sand. She listened for a heart beat. It was very weak and slowing down.

A paramedic came running towards them a Caucasian with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His New Zealand accent was thick. "Move aside, I've got the paddles..." She helped him set it up. "Clear!" They began to shock him back. Chris had a pulse again.

Barry and Sheva began to make their way to where Chris and Jill were.

 _Two Hours Later_

There were over two dozen victims of stingray wounds as well as shock wounds. Chris had come to in the hospital he was hooked up to a machine. "Why...why aren't I at the BSAA hospital...?"

"This one was closer," Jill stated. "Besides you're not BSAA anymore remember?"

He sighed. "I guess...they still would have let me use the facility..." Sheva was also there. "What were you thinking pulling a kamikaze move like that?" He smiled. "What are you smirking at?" He chuckled, "You just...reminded me of somebody...that's all. I had no choice...that thing was attacking people...I saved that kid's life, didn't I?"

Sheva's hostility in her tone dropped and she said, "Yes but there was still stingray attacks at the beach too and unlike the albinoid nobody was able to get a specimen. We're having a diving team from the Australian division go and have a look. We can't have those things around out there..."

"Why not? Stingray's in the south pacific is nothing unusual..."

"Maybe not," Jill began. "But there's something unsual about the wounds I saw on some of the people coming in. It didn't look like any stingray wounds I ever saw."

Unbeknownst to them in the morgue of the hospital where three bodies were having died from the poison of their wounds, the bodies were starting to shift. One was a Caucasian ma;le of about six feet with dark brown hair and brown eyes and brown facial hair and a hairy chest. The next was a woman of Aboriginal descent from Australia with blondish hair and dark brown skin. The third was a deceased Maori male adorned in tribal tattoos. The three began to rise to their feet. Their eyes glew like fire and their bodies began to convulse. Their skins began to peel off making them skinless but all muscle and blood and tissue still showed. Their teeth began to fall out and their arms and feet began to change.

Their hands and feet grew octopus like suckers. The mortician walked in seeing this. The mortician was a Caucasian male of about forty years with tan skin friendly blue eyes neck length blonde hair and dimples when he smiked. His name was Dr. Robert Meyer. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped wide open upon seeing this. He had seen what the three new bodies that had brought in looked like when they were brought in but now he could tell none of the three apart. The one closest to him grabbed him by his throat. "Fuck me dead..." He cried out trying to break free but he screamed in agony as the suckers began to drain his blood. He screamed in agony as the other two did the same. The one that had been the female latched onto him on his back with her hands and feet latching into him sucking at his blood.

The one that had been the large tattooed man went for the vessels in his thighs. They drained him until he was on the brink of death. He collapsed his face turning ghostly pale. Just then, the largest of the three opened its mouth wide wider than should have been humanly possible and it began to swallow the man whole. Its mouth as it swallowed the mortician as well as the bulge as it began to swallow him was like that of a snake eating a rat. A second mortician came in, a female of Maori descent with dark brown hair and light brown skin. The two creatures growled and pounced upon her.

Chris heard screaming from where he was. "What the hell was that?" Jill looked to him, "It can't be anything good. We need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

"I can try..." They got him his clothes and said, "Get dressed..."

"I don't think we should move him yet..." Sheva protested. "He looks like he needs more rest I don't think he can walk."

"Then we'll get him a wheelchair," His older partner insisted. "Something happened at the beach beyond just people being electrocuted and stung...I think this could be another Biohazard incident..."

They heard more screams and as Jill and Sheva withdrew their firearms checking the halls, they heard a man scream, "BUGGER OFF ME! AGHHHHH!" They looked to see some kind of red demonic looking hominid preying on a man wearing a gray t shirt and blue jeans shorts. He was bleeding from his neck but had managed to get free of the thing.

Sheva fired her M92F striking the thing twice in the abdomen. She aimed for its head next and hit it with a headshot. It let out a demonic screech. "What in God's name is that thing?!" Jill fired her weapon as well and hit it with four rounds in the neck. Another came around the corner. "It used to be human but it's not now. Kill it!"

Round after round hit it and it fell to the floor. The two women, all together had shot it eight times. It still got back up however even as it bled. Jill aimed for the still beating heart beneath its exposed ribcage beneath the red mess that was now what was supposed to be its skin. She fired three shots into its heart. The first round hit the valve. The second hit its aorta and the third hit its right ventricle.

Chris tried to get to his feet but he was still not 100%. "Chris! Stay in there!" Jill warned. Despite the amount of times shot and despite being critically wounded it kept coming. "What will it take to kill this thing?!" Sheva's British-African accent sounded off in a frightened tone. Jill backed up as she emptied the magazine into it. It fell to the floor covered in a puddle of its own blood but she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw two more come around the corner. Then three...then four. Then five. _Shit!_

* * *

 _Okay so this is the first chapter of my new Resident Evil Story. With The War Ends Now being done I wanted to start on a new on and I'm kinda on writers block with a A World Without Fear. I didn't give up I'm just saying._

 _So off the bat,_ _what happened to the OC Corwin is what somebody actually did to me lol it was funny in hindsight_

 _Anyway, I know there is no island that is between New Zealand and Australia in which they share jurisdiction but you know how Antarctica is some place where both countries claim it well I figured it'd be something like this. In the author Zillla 2000' story in one scenario he has the virus spreading through drugs and I can see it happening in America because the cartels and drugs may come from south of the border but this nation has the most drug users. So it would be an effective way to infect a population. While this is not exactly in Australia or New Zealand since I kind of wanted to explore both plus have the story deal with B.O./W.'s based on folklore legends from both Maori culture and Aborigine culture kind of like how in The War Ends Now I made a BOW based on our Stone Coat Legends's in my own culture. Which is like our version of the Anishnabie Wendigo which is in itself like a zombie type and yeah I probably may do a Resident Evil story in which Wendigo are the new humanoid BOW if not a Resident Evil story, then maybe a fiction press horror story i write._

 _For now though since this is part Australia, the one continent Resident Evil never did a game in (There was an Australian observation base near where Claire and Steve were in Antarctica but again that's because their government claims it down there. I figured a Sting Ray attack and maybe jelly fish as well would be a believable way in which tourists on a beach in the South Pacific would get infected. Now onto the B.O.W's themselves? They're based on an Australian Aboriginal legend. Pretty much the only places that aren't really continents that are still part of one yet considered a thing of their own is the Middle East, India, Central America and the Caribbean. Plus Australia and New Zealand._

 _Yara-ma-yha-who is what they are called. They're like the Australian version of a vampire. He is a short, red, man, resembling a demon. He has no teeth, which is unusual for a bloodsucking vampire. The Yara-ma-yha-who waits in a tree for a victim to stop beneath, then jumps on him and sucks blood out through the octopus-like suckers the Yara-ma-yha-who has on his hands and feet. If this demon eats someone, he will take a nap and then vomit the meal back up. Luckily, the victim may still be alive! However, if the same person is victimized in this manner too many times, he will himself become a Yara-ma-yha-who._

 _Now obviously, I won't have every instance be just people get infected obviously some will just die others will become infected and they may not even be the only zombie archetype foe in this story but I figured this would be interesting since we usually only get to hear about the Vampire Legends of Romania and most of that is just hyperbole about Vlad The Impaler. Which some might see him as a monster others see him as a hero for saving his country from being overrun by Islamists._

 _Anyway, to take on another culture's version of a vampire like thing that isn't my own culture but isn't from western culture either was interesting and now here we are. I also haven't decided what tribe Corwin will be either. Also there isn't just one Aborigine tribe in Australia or one Maori one for that matter so we will probably see a variety of different things._

 _I know this introduction chapter was short but it won't all be I just wanted to get it started. Anyway hope you enjoyed._


End file.
